Update:Bounty Hunter Combat Changes and Rewards
When we introduced Bounty Hunter in December 2007, we intended it, alongside Clan Wars, to be the first of a series of enjoyable PvP minigames. Three months on, we have had a chance to look at your Bounty Hunter feedback and comments, and have come up with changes that will really improve it! For information on future PvP content and minigames, keep your eyes peeled. We have news for you in the coming weeks! Combat Change: First on our critical ticklist was the multiway aspect of Bounty Hunter. Occasionally, players would walk into Bounty Hunter and be ambushed by clans wanting to kill them for their items. This was not how we intended Bounty Hunter to be used. So, this week, we have made Bounty Hunter single-way combat, meaning that only one player may attack another player at any time. There are two exceptions to this rule: * You are able to attack someone who is in combat if they are your Bounty Hunter target * You can be attacked when in combat if you are the Bounty Hunter target of your opponent We would like to remind you that Bounty Hunter is a dangerous minigame, and you risk losing your items when entering the caverns. Cash Rewards: We have introduced another reason for being a bounty hunter: cash rewards for defeating your bounties. Mandrith loves to reward bravery, so players who kill 10 or more bounty targets will earn cash rewards based on the market value of their combat items. This cash amount is worked out by taking only the second, third, fourth and fifth most expensive combat items you are carrying and giving you access to an amount of coins based on their value. You will have to defeat at least 10 bounty targets to receive your reward, which you can do by speaking to Mandrith. There is a limit to the amount you can receive per 10 kills, according to the crater you entered: * Low-level crater - You may receive a reward up to a limit of 40,000gp for 10 kills * Medium-level crater - You may receive a reward up to a limit of 80,000gp for 10 kills * High-level crater - You may receive a reward up to a limit of 120,000gp for 10 kills A summary of your kills will be given when you exit each crater. You do not have to kill all 10 players in one go - Mandrith will remember how many more kills you need for your next visit. Bounty Locate Change and Rune Rewards: Some of you felt that the Bounty Locate spell was only available to members and was slightly too high-level, giving the advantage to more experienced players. Well, we have made tweaks that should make the Bounty Locate spell more accessible and affordable! Firstly, we have reduced the Magic level required to cast Bounty Locate to 32, and reduced its cost to 1 law rune, 1 air rune and 1 fire rune. We have made the spell available to F2P, and once you have made 10 Bounty Hunter target kills, you will receive a prize of 15 law runes, 15 air runes and 15 fire runes - the number of runes required to cast 15 Bounty Locate spells! To get a running total of how many targets you need to kill, or to receive your rune rewards, visit Mandrith outside of the Bounty Hunter volcano. You do not have to kill all 10 players in one go - Mandrith will remember how many more kills you need for your next visit. Summary ---- In other news... Mandrith has decided to make some amendments to his tutorial, so you may visit him at any point to read more about the Bounty Hunter changes. Due to the recent improvements to Bounty Hunter, it will no longer be possible for you to take Summoning scrolls, pouches or summoned familiars into the dangerous minigame. This is because familiars cannot help you fight in single-way combat areas. Players who return to their own gravestone in time can now pick up their Recipe For Disaster gloves if they died with them. We've had a few words with Ordan at the Blast Furnace about his maths skills. He was getting a bit confused but he should now quote you the correct price for the amount of ore you wish to uncert. The bank scrolling issue has been fixed so that it will now jump to the row of your bank that you were looking at when you last opened the bank interface.